leagueoflegendsfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Fiddlesticks/Trivia
General * Fiddlesticks is voiced by Micha Berman, who also voices . * Fiddlesticks' dance references 's dance from by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He appears to be left-handed. * During the Alpha, Fiddlesticks' innate ability was called . This name was later reused by for his . Development * Fiddlesticks was tied with in a player based vote to determine which champion will receive a Visual Gameplay Update in 2020.Choose a Champion Update Voting Results! Lore * Even though Fiddlesticks is said to use a he uses a in-game. * In his old lore, the key around Fiddlesticks' neck was owned by a named Istvaan, who performed some perverse ritual that caused him to manifest Fiddlesticks. The key unlocked the door to Istvaan's summoning tower, which he spent quite a lot of time in seclusion inside. * In his updated lore, Fiddlesticks was an innocent human whose soul was bound into his scarecrow-like remains after his wrongful death; ** This is in contrast with , whose updated lore relates that Shaco was an by dark magic & his master's death. Quotes * }} references from by . * Fiddlesticks and are the only two champions to speak while laughing. Skins ; * He might be referencing 'The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight' from by . * made a cameo in along with . * In his , he wore a key around his neck. On Ask Riot of November 7th 2017, Riot Games revealed us the fact that Zoe actually "borrowed" his key in one of her visits through Runeterra. It can now be seen hanging off Zoe's belt in her . ; * He was released in celebration of the 2010 Winter Olympics along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * He references the . ; * He shares this theme with: ** ; ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He resembles a . * He might be referencing the from by . ; * He references * He references and embodies belief in a reputation built on fear and tall tales. ; * He was released in celebration of the game's second anniversary (27-Oct-2011).Anniversary Celebration: It's a Surprise! * icon and VFX each feature a party hat. * icon is replaced pink with balloon animals. * He was conceived by three players ('GreenEyedMonster', 'Extra Pistol', and 'Mr.D') who got him for free. * Despite being a Legendary skin he is permanently priced at . ** shares the same status and pricing. * He shares this theme with: ** ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2012 along with: ** ** ** ; * The crows from and are replaced with K'miros (shuriman scarabs the size of large dog breeds) ** He darkens when channeling as well as when it's active. ** He has mummified hands crossed on his body while his actual moving hands are spectral. ; * This is Fiddlesticks' first skin where he is incapable of human speech. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Winter Games Celebration Category:2010 Harrowing Category:2012 Snowdown Showdown